Geography
The geography of the game. A dream location is a land or map. Dream areas are subdivisions of maps that can be unlocked. Individual dreams are grouped together into dream regions. A player can reach their dreams via the respective travel structures (Wanderer's Hut, Sleigh, etc), or via the map button at the right side of the screen. When visiting friends, their opened dreams are displayed as icons at the bottom of the screen. They are locked until the player has themselves opened the dream for themselves, allowing them to travel to their friend's same dream. Dream regions *'Main dream' (aka Home) **starting area **At the Foot of the Hill (Lv10) **Pine Forest (Lv15) **Forester's House (Lv22) **Forest Margin (Lv32) **Forest Spring (Lv35) **Fog of Dreams (Lv40) **Chalice of Dreams (Lv50) Valley of Watery Mists Valley of Watery Mists (also: Watery Mists Valley); accessed via Wanderer's Hut Dream icon misty horizons.png|link=|'Misty Horizons' Dream icon calm harbor.png|link=|'Calm Harbor' Dream icon stormy outpost.png|link=|'Stormy Outpost' Dream icon rocky valley.png|link=|'Rocky Valley' Dream icon mysterious city.png|link=|'Mysterious city' Dream icon magical meadow.png|link=|'Magical meadow' Dream icon forgotten kingdom.png|link=|'Forgotten kingdom' Dream icon wildlife reserve.png|link=|'Wildlife reserve' Dream icon atlantis.png|link=|'Atlantis' Dream icon amusement park.png|link=|'Amusement park' Dream icon gaul castle.png|link=|'Gaul castle' Dream icon Green clearing.png|link=|'Green clearing' Dream icon waterpark.png|link=|'Waterpark' Polar lands Polar lands/Polar land/Polar magic; accessed via Sleigh Dream icon polar land.png|link=|'Polar land' (Lv?) Dream icon sweet tooth glade.png|link=|'Sweet tooth glade' (Lv28) Dream icon hermit lowland.png|link=|'Hermit Lowland' (Lv31) Dream icon candy land.png|link=|'Candy land' (Lv31) Dream icon santas residence.png|link=|'Santa's residence' (Lv1) Dream icon snowy field.png|link=|'Snowy field' (Lv32) Dream icon primrose valley.png|link=|'Primrose valley' (Lv20) Dream icon cloud castle.png|link=|'Cloud castle' (Lv1) Dream icon ice cave.png|link=|'Ice cave' (Lv30) Dream icon dark castle.png|link=|'Dark castle' (Lv 32) Dream icon north pole.png|link=|'North Pole' (Lv1) Dream icon arctic.png|link=|'Arctic' (Lv6) Dream icon santa's residence.png|link=|'Santa's residence' (Lv6) Caves Caves land/Caves/The Dream of Caves (dream); accessed via Cave Bear's House Dream icon caves.png|link=|'Caves' Dream icon enchanted canyon.png|link=|'Enchanted canyon' Dream icon malachite grotto.png|link=|'Malachite grotto' Dream icon dungeon of arcane crystal.png|link=|'Dungeon of Arcane crystal' Dream icon treasure cave.png|link=|'Treasure cave' Dream icon gnome town.png|link=|'Gnome town' Desert [[Desert|'Desert']]; accessed via Air-Balloon received as part of the Guests from the East questline Dream icon desert of thousand miracles.png|link=|'Desert of thousand miracles' Dream icon land of the golden sands.png|link=|'Land of the golden sands' Dream icon fiery plain.png|link=|'Fiery plain' Dream icon oasis.png|link=|'Oasis' Dream icon jungle.png|link=|'Jungle' Underwater world Underwater world; accessed via Bathyscaf Dream icon sand bottom.png|link=|'Sand bottom' Dream icon deep trench.png|link=|'Deep trench' Mystical castle Mystical castle; accessed via the Magic portal and opened with the Magic Key Dream icon violet hall.png|link=|'Violet hall' Dream icon castle dungeon.png|link=|'Castle dungeon' Dream icon winter garden.png|link=|'Winter garden' Dream icon throne room.png|link=|'Throne room' Dream icon observatory.png|link=|'Observatory' Tropics Tropics; accessed via Travelers ship Dream icon tropical forest.png|link=|'Tropical forest' Dream icon tropical river.png|link=|'Tropical river' Dream icon volcano.png|link=|'Volcano' Dream icon pyramid in tropics.png|link=|'Pyramid in tropics' Dream icon lost dream.png|link=|'Lost Dream' Mountains Mountains; accessed via Helicopter Dream icon eagle-owl mountains.png|link=|'Eagle-owl mountains' Dream icon temple of artifact keepers.png|link=|'Temple of Artifact keepers' Fairy tales Fairy tales; accessed via Fairytale portal Dream icon dark forest.png|link=|'Dark forest' Dream icon magical lands.png|link=|'Magical lands' Dream icon treasure island.png|link=|'Treasure island' Dream icon fairytale castle.png|link=|'Fairytale castle' Middle-earth Middle-earth; accessed via Portal to Middle-earth Dream icon middle-earth.png|link=|'Middle-earth (dream)' Dream icon blooming valley.png|link=|'Blooming valley' Carnival Carnival; accessed via Carnival portal Dream icon Carnival.png|link=|'Carnival (dream)' Dream icon abandoned attic.png|link=|'Abandoned attic' Dream icon collinwood.png|link=|'Collinwood' Notes Category:Geography